Tales in Black and White
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about the black and white ball. Mostly about sam and lucky. Other characters from the show are also involve as well....
1. Story one: Trapped

_A/N: Each chapter is a new one shot. All part of the Collection for Tales in Black and White. Mostly about Sam and different events that happen while trapped on Spoon Island. Hope you enjoy my collection of stories. _

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. _

**Trapped**

Her head ached so badly as she sat up in a darken damp cave. As she tried to stand her body collapse send sharp pain all through out her body. Panic swept over her as her memories started to bring her to how she wound up in a cave.

_Flashback_

_The rain was pounding against her face. Lucky was yelling at her so he could be heard over the storm. _

_"You need to go back to the main house Sam; it's not safe for you out here" Lucky said with concern as they walked in the opposite direction than the house._

_"I am not going back in there Lucky, I'm safer out here than in there with the killer" Sam stopped to look at him. She decided to go to the stables to take shelter but Lucky was following her. Sam started walking again._

_"Sam please." He grabbed her arm to make her stop and look at him. Their bodies were inches away and neither moved. "Please i'm worried about you, and if I know you are with the others I don't have to worry as much and I can get back to you."_

Sam ran a hand down his face. "I told you to go find Elizabeth and Lulu, Lucky. You know I can take care of myself and not being in that house is safer for me. Out here I can hide better and not wonder if the person I am standing next to is going to kill me or not. I'm just as safe out here as I am in there, So Lucky go find your family, You will see me soon enough. I am just going to be in the stables." Sam gently kissed his lips. As the rain rolled off their faces. 

_"Fine Sam, but promise me you will stay safe. I don't want to lose you." He looked into her eyes and kissed her again._

_"Don't worry about me Spencer you aren't losing me anytime soon" she smiled up at him. _

_Lucky gave her one last kiss before leaving her and headed back to the main house on Spoon Island. Sam watched him walk back to the house. Sam ran her hand over her face wiping some of the water away but it was useless. Sam turned around and headed towards the stables when she heard a scream. Sam turned in the direction of the scream and walked towards the sound. She came upon the edge of the island. Nothing but water and cliffs below. Sam looked to side to see a woman hanging on to the side of the cliff trying to pull herself up but wasn't strong enough. Sam looked at the women and realizes who it was. _

_"Hold on Elizabeth, I will pull you up. Give me your hand" Sam said. Getting down on her stomach and reached her hand to Elizabeth._

_"I don't think I can" Elizabeth said trying to be calm._

_"Elizabeth, just hand me your hand, I am not going to let you fall."_

"Why are you saving me Sam? You hate me"

"That might be so, but I'm not just going to let you die either" 

_Elizabeth gave Sam her hand as she helped pull Elizabeth up. Sam was on her knees pulling Elizabeth up the last bit._

_"Thank you so much Sam, for saving me"_

"Its cool, Lucky is back in the house looking for you. You might just want to go to the stable they are closer that's where I was going."

"Are you not going their now?"

"No I'm going to go tell Lucky you are safe and in the stables"

"Ok. Thanks again Sam"

Sam stood up just then a wind gust hit hard making Sam lose her balance and go over the cliff. Elizabeth watched in horror as Sam went over. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could to the house to get help.

_End flashback_

Sam tried to stand but her leg hurt to much. It was dark and Sam couldn't see the shape her leg was in but she knew it had to be bad, if not broken. _Great this is what I get for saving people_ Sam thought to herself. She needed to get out of there. Sam could feel the water in the cave start to rise a little. Sam stood this time pushing herself against the wall. Using the wall to help her move along in the only direction there was.

Sam slowly made her way down the path and heard someone up ahead of her. Cautiously Sam listened as her body tensed. "Hello anyone there?" She asked waiting for someone to answer.

"Who's there" said a male voice back.

"Where are you?" Sam asked. Realizing the voice sounded familiar to her.

"I'm up ahead a few feet. Look for the light when you get there" the guy said to her.

Sam knew that voice but whose. Sam slowly made her way to the light. Pain going through her body with each step and breath she took. When Sam got to the guy. Her heart sunk.

"You got to be kidding me" this was just Sam's luck. "What are you doing down her Jason?" Asked Sam as she sat down on a rock.

Great it was Sam. His first contact with anyone since the boat he was on blew up. "The boat I was on exploded when I was on my way to the Island. What are you doing down here?" Jason looked at Sam and could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Well this is what I get after all. I should learn not to save people" said Sam closing her eyes.

"Why what happened?" Asked Jason taking a break from digging himself out of there.

"I was on my way to the stables because I wasn't going to stay in that house with a killer. After I convinced Lucky I was going to be fine, he left to go look for Elizabeth and Lulu. So as I was going to the stables I heard a women scream. It was Elizabeth hang over the cliff. So I help her up and I was standing to go back into the house to find Lucky to tell him Elizabeth was in the stables and I lost my balance and fell off the cliff and when I woke up I was down here. But the part of the cave I was in was filling up with water Jason" Sam said wincing as she took a long deep breath filled with pain.

Jason was grateful that Sam save Elizabeth. Jason decided to help Sam get back to the house. Jason started removing rocks from the cave in that happened before Sam had found him. Sam wasn't moving and Jason was worried and moved over to Sam. She was barely breathing and was now unconscious. Jason moved faster to remove the rocks. Once he got an opening big enough he picked up Sam's small body and carried her threw the underground tunnels. Hoping he was going in the right direction. As Jason got towards the end of one of the tunnel he saw light around the edge showing one of the entrances back inside the house. Sam started to stir in his hand as she was regaining consciousness.

"Stay calm Sam we are almost there" Jason said holding tight to Sam. Sam wrapped her arm around Jason's neck to hold on. Knowing she was trusting him and she wasn't really trusting that. As the reached the end found a lever that opened the door to the house. They stepped out into the study. They had just emerged from the bookshelf. Jason sat Sam on the couch.

"You ok?" He asked. Checking her pulse.

"I don't know Jason, but thank you"

Just then they heard voices in the hall and in walked Lucky and Nikolas. Nikolas stopped in his tracks, As Lucky rushed over to Sam.

"Sam, what are you ok? Elizabeth said you fell over the cliff" Lucky said kissing her forehead as he kneeled next to her. Jason giving them space as he left the room.

"My leg is killing me along with the rest of my body, but ya I fell over after saving Elizabeth, I woke up in the caves and I heard someone talking and found Jason, things got fuzzy after that. I think I passed out because the next thing I know I'm in Jason's arms and we are coming in here from the tunnels" Sam said looking from Nikolas to Lucky.

"I am going to go find Robin or Patrick to come and check her out" said Nikolas as he left his brother and cousin alone.

"I am so glad you are ok Sam" Lucky said. Pulling her into a hug and holding on to he tight, but not to tight to hurt her.

"I am just glad I'm in your arms" Sam said as she let tears escaped as she stayed in Lucky's embrace.

**The end...**


	2. Story two: Mistaken

_A/N: Here is another story for the Black and White Ball. I do not own any of the characters in this story. _

**Mistaken**

Sam was looking around the ballroom. She was just talking to Alexis and now was searching for Lucky. He was no where to be found. Maxie had just walked from the other side of the ballroom that led out to the courtyard. Sam slowly walked over to Maxie. Who didn't seem pleased.

"Hey Maxie, have you seen Lucky anywhere? I can't find him" she asked. Still looking around the ballroom just to double check she didn't over look her date.

Maxie's faced dropped a little as Sam asked about Lucky. Maxie was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hello, Maxie. Did you hear me?" Sam asked bring herself to look at Maxie who was somewhere else inside her mind.

"Ya sorry Sam, What did you ask again?" Looking up at her friend. Her only friend.

"Have you seen Lucky?" Sam asked again.

"Ya I have"

"Where is he?"

"He is out in the courtyard but..." Maxie was cut off by Sam walking away for her. Maxie turned to watch as Sam made her way to the courtyard. She saw her friends happy smile turn sad when she reached the courtyard.

Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucky and Elizabeth were kissing. Sam heart broke. She wasn't in love with Lucky but she cared deeply for him. She was as starting to fall. Her eyes fought back tears as she was telling herself she wouldn't cry for a man who was never hers to begin with. Sam took this as them getting back together. She couldn't help but watch them. Even though her stomach was turning her eyes wouldn't look away. As the two went back to dancing closely. Sam turned and walked away as the music ended. Sam walked right past everyone not listening to anyone. The thundered rolled outside as the lighten lit the night sky up.

"SAM" Maxie yelled after her but it was no use Sam was gone out of sight. Maxie felt bad for Sam. She knew Sam liked Lucky a lot and didn't deserve this.

When the dancing was over. Lucky and Elizabeth said their final goodbyes to each other as they had finally let go and were moving on. Lucky couldn't be happier. Lucky headed inside to find Sam. He scanned the room but didn't see her anywhere. He stopped Maxie and walked up to her.

"Hey have you seen Sam?" He asked her.

Maxie looked up at him and glared at him. Attitude spilling over with every word she said to him. "Why do you even care? You seem to be doing fine without her"

"Because she is my date Maxie and I want to have a dance with her" Lucky said overlooking the anger and glare coming from her.

Maxie laughed. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if Sam was already on the launch heading back to town"

"Why would she leave with out me?" Lucky was now confused.

"Well seeing how you were lip locked with your ex-wife or are you guys staying married? Sam was hurt finding you out there kissing Elizabeth. She left the ballroom in a hurry" Maxie said walking away and dancing with a masked stranger.

Lucky left the ballroom and went after Sam. When he caught up with her the rain was pouring down outside and she was soaking wet and arguing with two of the staff members.

"Come on, It isn't that bad yet. I can still make it to the main land" Sam said to them.

"I'm sorry ma'am but they have closed the harbor it's to dangerous to go across" said one of the staff members.

"Come on, I really need to get back to the main land" Sam pleaded tears going down her cheek but you couldn't tell by the rain. She looked passed the men and saw Lucky walking towards her. Anger and Hurt filled her deep brown eyes. "Fine be that way" she said to the men and walked passed them and walked in the opposite direction of Lucky.

"Sam wait" he yelled after her.

"Why should I? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Sam spat at him in anger.

"Sam let me explain" Lucky ran to catch up to her and stopped her by pulling her arm. She looked at him anger rolling of her body in waves.

"Why should I so you lie to me like everyone else I know?" Hurt now talking over the anger.

"No Sam it wasn't what you thought. We were saying goodbye to each other, to the love we once shared"

"Oh so it was one for the road type things" anger taking over once again.

"No Sam. It meant nothing. Elizabeth and I are over. And I want to let go of all the pain and hurt we have caused each other over the years and recent months. I want to start my new life with you Sam. I want to find out whatever is that's going on between us can be something much more than just friends. I am truly sorry that I hurt you to Sam. I never meant to" Lucky pleaded with her. His eyes asking for forgiveness.

Sam could tell he meant every word. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Ok. But next time if you're saying goodbye to someone that's not me don't kiss them!" She made a 'I'm not kidding' look.

"I promise I won't kiss any other women but you" Lucky responded and smiled. Sam smiled widen as she pulled Lucky into a huge.

**The end...**


	3. Story three: Rescue

_A/N: Here is another story for the Black and White Ball. I do not own any of the characters in this story. _

**Rescue**

Sam refused to leave the island without Lucky. While Jerry Jacks and Carly were arguing Sam snuck away to search for Lucky. Sam was worried that something had happened to him when he never came back to the ballroom before everyone was moved. Sam kept her gun close as she walked along the wall threw out the twist and turns of the intersanctam of the castle. Sam had turned and ended up outside in one of the many courtyards that were placed inside the castle.

Sam could see Carly talking to two men with machine guns. She saw as Carly took cover and guns started going off. Sam took cover as one of the men saw her. Sam saw someone else go towards Carly. Sam shot at the man closer to her hitting him in the arm. Sam inched closer to him kicking his gun out of his hand and shot him again.

More guns shots rung out as Sam took cover because the bullets were flying in her direction. One of the bullets hit Sam in the right side. Sam didn't feel the pain because of the adrenaline but she did scream. That's when Sam saw Jason. Sam was holding her side as she watches the man walk towards Jason and Carly. Sam did everything she could to get up from where she was... She took position right out in the open so she could get a good shot. She fired one... Twice... Three times each bullet hitting the gunman in the back as he fell to the floor. Sam felt weaker as she slowly walked forwards.

"Carly you ok?" Jason asked her.

"Thank god you saved me Jason" Carly stated complete ignoring Sam as her hero.

"Your welcome Carly" Sam said.

"Oh shove it Sam you only saved me so Jason could forgive you" Carly said.

"No I didn't Carly. I don't care what Jason thinks. I just don't care" Sam said. Holding her side. Neither one seemed to notice the blood oozing through Sam's black dress.

"Are you ok Jason?" Carly asked.

"Ya I'm good" Jason said for the first time he looked at Sam and noticed the blood. "Sam did you get shot?" Concern crossed his face.

"Awe do you real care?" It was almost a laugh. Sam pulled her hand away from her side as she looked down at all the blood.

"Jason don't fall for her pathetic attempt to win you back" Carly said.

"Carly shut up. I will remember next time to let the two of you die. Because you are not worth getting shot over. GOD why did I even bother" Sam said as she ripped her sleeve off her dress and pushed it to her wound.

"I don't know why you bothered because neither one of us needed your help you worthless..."

"Carly that's enough" Jason snapped. He studied Sam. She was growing paler by the moment and losing more blood than before.

"But Jase... She..." Jason cut Carly off once again...

"I said enough. Sam are you going to be ok?" Jason asked her moving closer to Sam.

"Ya I'll be fine it really isn't that bad" Sam said which wasn't very convincing.

"See she's fine lets leave" Carly said.

Jason walked closer to her and Sam fainted into his arms.

"Just leave her Jase" Carly said as she looked at the women with such hate as she lay in his arms.

"Enough Carly lets get her inside" 

"Oh ya so we can get tracked down by the killers"

"Carly that's enough"

All of them walked into the house and into one of the rooms. Jason carried Sam and Carly followed close behind. Jason laid Sam on the bed and just watched her.

**The End...**


	4. Story four: Redo's

_A/N: Here is another story for the Black and White Ball. It is a rewrite of the scene played on 11-9-07 with Carly, Jason and Sam. They are inside again after the shoot out in the courtyard. This one is for a friend. I do not own the characters._

**Redo's**

Sam strolled behind Carly and Jason. _Could this get any worse? Why am I following them? _ Sam thought to herself. As she looked down at her feet then the gun she was still holding in her hand. Not listening to the too of them talk until they reach the entryway.

"Going down to the stables. It is safer" Said Jason. More to Carly than Sam.

"Take her, I can take care of myself" Sam said stopping in her tracks._ I am not going to be trapped in a small confinement with Carly of all people. NO Way_ she thought. Realizing Carly was talking to her.

"Knock it off he is just trying to protect _US_" Carly said.

"Oh that's right. That's what he does. He protects people even if he doesn't give a damn about them. Right?" Sam said. Glaring at Jason.

"Listen Sam. Spinelli, His date, Lulu and Elizabeth are already there. It's the safest place to be right now" Jason said. He saw the rage engulf Sam's eyes.

_Sam was more sure than ever that she was not going to the stables now if 'saint lizziepoo is there' Sam_ thought. "Hell no. I am not going to the stables at all especially if i'm going to be stuck with the two people I hate the most in this down. Carly and Elizabeth" Sam said. Not holding back on emotion.

"Fine do whatever you want. Go ahead and get yourself killed. You will be doing us a favor then." Carly said.

Lucky walked in just as things were heating up between the two women.

"You have no clue what you're talking about Carly. Un like you I don't need Jason saving my life. I mean he has enough to deal with. Don't you Jason. I mean you got. Carly, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Elizabeth, oh and how about Jake to all look after. I never mattered to you and never will. So just leave me the hell alone you too. So Jason take your little sidekick here and go gave your little lizziepoo" Sam said. Laughing inside her own head as she saw the anger on Jason face and the dumbfound look on Carly's.

"Stop being so pathetic and stop screeching at Jason. It's not going to help" Carly said.

"Carly just leave Sam alone" Lucky finally piped in.

"Why? She threw herself at Jason and he rejected like the trash she is. And so she all upset about it. But face the facts Sam. Jason never thought of you as anything other than a bed warmer. I mean the sex had to be somewhat good that he kept you around" Carly said. Smiling at her. Satisfied with what she said to Sam.

Lucky was trying to get Sam to leave but it didn't happen. Before either men knew what happen Sam's fist was connection to Carly's face. Knocking Carly to the ground. Sam straddled her pinning her and punching her again. Letting her anger get the best of her. Carly kicked her off sending Sam backwards.

"You Bitch" Carly said pulling her hand away from her face covered in blood.

Sam stood up. "That's right Carly. I'm the bitch. Your nothing but a little lost whore who doesn't know whose bed she is in this week or this hour... Maybe sonny's or Jax after all we are married... Umm maybe you got a third bed buddy. Even though I don't know who would want to touch a trashy person like yourself" Sam said she wasn't going to let Carly win.

This time it was Carly who lunged at Sam. Carly had a hold of Sam's hair and was pulling her head back in pain. Sam took her arm and elbowed her really hard. "LET GO BITCH" Sam said.

Both men didn't know what to do. They just watched. Sam got the upper hand on Carly and had her fist waling into Carly's face repeatedly putting her on the ground once again. Sam just continued to hit her over and over. Carly trying to fight back but wasn't working. Finally Jason stepped in and pulled Sam off Carly .Sam took a swing at Jason hitting him square in the jaw. Sam stood next to Lucky. Happy about what she just did and felt a lot better especially after hitting Jason.

"Come on lets go" Lucky said. Dragging Sam off to another room of the house.

**The End...**


	5. Story five: Would you die for Love?

_A/N: This is the last story of the Tales in Black and White. I do not own any characters in this Story._

**Would You Die For Love?  
**

After the Reveal of baby Jake to Lucky. Elizabeth and Sam got into it again before everything came out in front of Lucky about what she had done. Sam sees the disappointment in his face and the hate coming from Jason. Sam couldn't take it anymore and she ran from the stables into the pouring rain and headed towards the house. Sam knew it was over for her and Lucky now. He knew what they all did and that she was a horrible horrible woman. Soaking wet Sam walked through the halls of Wyndemere. It was dark except for the flashes of lighting coming through the windows.

Sam knew it was dangerous to be roaming the halls with a killer on the loose but She really didn't care anymore. Right now she welcomed death. The look on Lucky's face was killing her, as she knew she let another person down. She had lost the last person on her side. Sam felt like someone was following her but she didn't see anymore. Sam slowly slipped into one of the room's closer to her. She was in the study. It was darker than normal but yet comforting to be in a room she knew. Sam went and sat behind the desk by the fireplace leaning against the desk. She couldn't hold them in anymore as she started crying. Soon the silent sobs turned into loud sobs as she lost all control.

Sam never heard Anthony come into the room. Until she spoke. "Ah why is there a woman all alone crying? Come out Come out wherever you are" he taunted.

Sam's skinned Crawled. She never moved and she was holding her breath hoping that he would leave and stopped walking around the room. Sam listened as his footprints got closer and closer. Tears spilling down her eyes as she heard them step inches away from where she was.

"Come out now you little bitch and it won't be so bad for you" he said. Eyes darting all around the room. Sam didn't move. "You just made a big mistake" He said taking those last few steps and spying Sam. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. Dragging her across the room. Tossing her into one of the chairs. "Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy that you and your little boyfriend are still alive?" He asked her.

Sam didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"Look here you little bitch your going to answer my questions are your going to be killed. Where is your boyfriend why would he leave you alone in this house when there is a killer on the loose?" He asked her smiling and waving around his gun.

Sam found her voice. "He isn't my boyfriend. He didn't leave me I left him behind. The only killer here is you. And I can handle myself when it comes to psychos like you"

He laughed and walked up to her hitting her against the face with his gun. It wasn't hard enough to knock her out but hard enough that she was bruising already. Anthony laughed as he walked Sam rub her face. "Its allows the women who leaves the man. None of you can be trusted can you. You're all lying scheming whores who put kids over their husband's"

"I wouldn't know" Sam said sitting up in the chair more.

"You are childless? Why every women wants kids" he said studying her watching for a lie.

"Because I can't have children" she said it was something she was use to now.

"Why?"

Sam didn't understand why he was asking all these question. "I was shot last year"

"Um you can hold your own how you get shot" This was the first women he knew that didn't have kids and hold them above a man. She seemed strong but yet he knew he would break her in the end.

"I took a bullet for the man I was with at the time" Sam could remember it well it was when everything should of ended for her and Jason. It was the begin of the end.

"Why haven't you begged me to let you go?" He was inching closer to her.

"Because I am not afraid of you and if you're with me it means you're not out they're hurting anyone"

"So you're willing to risk your own life for others? Do you like roses?" He asked her.

Lucky had left the stables not long after Sam had. He needed to find her before she did something stupid to get herself hurt or worse killed. He had realized hurting herself was something Sam did so it was just a matter of time. He was standing outside the study when he heard Anthony talking to someone and asked them 'so your willing to risk your own life for others? Do you like roses' Lucky's heart stopped when he heard the woman's voice as Sam's.

"I have nothing to live for anymore. I have no friends, Barely a family and a job I hate. I truly have nothing to lose. I love roses." She stated.

Lucky's heart stopped. Was she really telling him it was ok for him to kill her? Lucky was shocked and hurt to find out what Sam had done and saw the hurt in her eyes as she ran out. He was mad but he had to find Sam and he didn't know why. Was it just an excuse to get out of the stables? Or was it to find answers from her. He just needed to find her and make sure she was ok which she really wasn't.

"Ah then what color rose should I put on your gave? Red? Maybe white?" He asked pointing his gun at her.

Sam looked down the barrel of the gun. Losing the will to fight at all. "Black, Seems to fit doesn't it" she sat there just looking at the gun.

"Very well. Say your goodbye"

Right then Lucky busted through the doors. "Don't harm her"

Sam was startled by Lucky being there. She had prepared herself to die in that moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you" Lucky said not looking at her just looking at the gun that was now pointing at him.

"You have just ruined our fun. Didn't he... She was all prepared to die. Well I guess that's just going to have to be you now" He said as he pulled the trigger.

"NO" Sam said getting up and standing in front of Lucky as the pulled struck her in the stomach. She went fling into Lucky backwards as she looked down seeing the blood ooze from her body. Lucky's eyes were in shock as he held her in his arms and laid her on the couch. Anthony had escaped after he fired his gun.

"Why... Why would you do that Sam?" Lucky asked taking off his white shirt holding it to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

"Because you didn't deserve to die Lucky. You have so much to live for" She screamed in pain clenching her stomach. Jason had heard screaming Liz right behind him as they walked into the study to see Lucky and Sam. Liz wanted to live but something was telling Jason not to. Then he locked eyes with Sam full of pain and tears. Lucky looked over at them covered in blood and looked back at Sam.

"You saved my life Sam. You shouldn't have done this." Lucky said taking one of his hands and ran it through her hair.

"What happened to her?" Asked Jason. He hated Sam but wanted to know.

"Anthony Zacchura's shot her. He was going to shoot me because I busted in here and stopped him from killing Sam but when he fired at me she blocked the bullet and was hit in the stomach... OH GOD there's a lot of blood" he noticed, as his once white shirt was soaked and now a crimson color.

Sam smiled. "OH don't sweat saving me Lucky. Its what I deserve." She looked at Jason. "I would of rather died by his hand than yours. For hurting your precious Elizabeth" Sam coughed. "Well at less this way Jason you don't have to worry about finding a way to kill me its already been done"

"Sam don't say that" Lucky said.

"We are going to go find a way off the island then come back to get you Sam" Jason said as he and Elizabeth left leaving Lucky alone with a bleeding Sam. She was pale.

"Sam please don't die. I need you." Lucky pleaded with her as he stroked her hair.

"No you don't Lucky. You'll be fine with out me" Sam gave him a reassuring smile. Trying to hide the pain. But her body was slowly becoming numb.

"Sam. I really do need you. You're my best friend." He was fighting back tears as he held her hands that were ice cold.

She laughed. "What a friend i've been to you. I have hurt you just like everyone else that's been close to me. Its another love one I lost its the way my life works and this is what I get for it. Last year a bullet for Jason. This year a bullet for you... it means nothing" Sam said coughing causing her body to shiver in pain.

"It does mean something Sam. Did you just say you love me?" Lucky asked. Shocked to hear this. He could barely remember life before Sam entered his life and now he couldn't imaging it without her.

"Yes I have been falling for you for a long time Lucky. But it doesn't matter anymore. I ruined our friendship and whatever could of came out of that" Sam said. She closed her eyes. She listened to his breathing.

"You haven't ruined anything between us Sam. We all make mistakes. And you own up to yours but you haven't ruined us. Ruining us is if you gave up and died leaving me here alone. I would never forgive you for dieing on me especially before I could tell you that I love you too" Lucky said holding her hand in both his trying to get her hand warm.

She smiled at me. "You really mean that don't you"

"Yes Samantha McCall I love you" he said and he kissed her lips.

"Well I love you too Lucky..." She smiled big at him as they stared at each other.

"Rest Sam. Soon this will all be over" Lucky said. Sam kissed him one last time before closing her eyes and resting.

Lucky sat there holding her hand. His head resting on the couch as he was also having his hand where he could feel her pulse. His other hand holding his shirt in place. Soon Lucky saw the sun slowly lifted about the clouds brings the end of the horrorfest that played out here tonight.

**THE END...**


End file.
